The Exploding Scepter of Light
by Isiah02
Summary: Elena finds out that her Scepter now comes with a new element. What will she do with it? Another fun story. Please read and review.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to The Exploding Scepter of Light. Yes, we're back with another fun random story for you guys.**

 **Tom: This one oughta be good.**

 **Isiah: It will. Let's get started.**

* * *

 **The Exploding Scepter of Light**

Princess Elena slowly woke up holding her head and asking herself where she was. She didn't have long to wait for an answer when her sister Isabel came into the room.

"Hey Elena! How are ya feeling," Isabel asked in excitement.

"My head's a little sore, but I'm alright," Elena answered. "Where am I?"

"You're in my bedroom," Isabel answered. "I saw you in a magic duel with Princess Valentina and it ended it a draw. So I had Mateo carry you to my room."

As Elena got out of her sister's bed, Isabel continued. "So you should be good to go. But I highly recommend you being armed next time."

Her sister's recommendation made Elena give her a weird look and she asked, "What do you mean armed? I had my Scepter of Light on that magic duel."

"True, but you're gonna have to do better than just blazing people all the time," Isabel said taking out Elena's scepter and handing it to her.

Elena took a long look at her Scepter before leaving Isabel's bedroom. As she was walking down the halls, she couldn't help but ask herself about Isabel's words. Was she right about her blazing people all the time? Could there be another way to defeat enemies other than blaze? She knew exactly where to go to for this answer.

 **Out by the Garden**

Elena found a nice private spot outside by the garden to call her spirit guide Zuzo at. It didn't take long for him to appear in front of her.

"Princess Elena! What can I do for you," Zuzo greeted with a smile.

"I have a super curious question for you Zuzo," Elena said.

"What's on your mind," Zuzo gave the princess his attention.

"Is there another element for the Scepter of Light," Elena asked. Zuzo took a moment to think and told Elena he'll be right back before disappearing and reappearing quickly.

"I'm back and to answer your question, yes there is another element to your scepter," he said.

Elena beamed in joy and asked, "What is it?"

"Well this element, they say, can make things explode on impact," Zuzo answered.

"So you're telling me that-"

"That's right! This is an explosive element," Zuzo smirked.

"Ooh, I can't wait to try it," Elena said in excitement. Zuzo smiled and conjured up replicas of Victor and Carla Delgado.

"Here. Use this to test your new element," he said.

Elena stopped herself and asked, "Uh, you're putting in people who wanna have me killed Zuzo?"

Zuzo chuckled as he spoke. "Don't worry, these are safe programs. You can't die from them," he told Elena before watching her do her work. She aimed her Scepter of Light at the targets and said, "Explode!" A beam of light quickly went towards the targets and exploded on impact.

"Wow! This new exploding element does work," Elena said. "Now I can destroy enemies with it!"

"Yep. Hey, you have fun with that, and I gotta go back to the spirit world," Zuzo said before disappearing into thin air. As soon as he left, Elena looked at the scepter and had an idea for herself.

 **In the streets of Avalor**

Elena was in the Avalor city streets with her Scepter of Light taking a walk. As she was doing this, she checked her surroundings to make sure she wasn't about to be attacked. This went on for a few minutes before she saw Princess Valentina hiding behind a building.

"I see you Valentina," Elena said walking towards her opponent's hiding area. Valentina saw her coming towards her and rapidly shot magic from her drum wand. Elena quickly dodged every shot and her new explosive element at Valentina making both of them fall on impact.

After a few minutes of resting on the ground from taking impact from her new element, Elena slowly got up and started to catch a breather. As she was doing this, she looked at Princess Valentina who was on the ground in defeat. She then picked up her scepter and said, "Man I love this new element! I wonder what else I can blow up."

Before she could start walking a few steps, Elena heard a familiar voice and turned around to see who it was. Mecha Mateo.

"Explosions are highly restricted, Crown Princess Elena of Avalor," the cyborg version of Elena's friend said.

"But I-"

"No buts. Explosions will be privileged once Avalor's Continued Nightmare is released," Mecha Mateo cut off Elena.

Elena sighed and said, "Fine. Can you at least show me more elements for the Scepter of Light?"

"Action cannot be attempted at this time. Sorry for any inconvenience Crown Princess," Mecha Mateo said.

"But Mecha Mateo-" Elena was cut off again when Mecha Mateo started running off in the opposite direction. This made her sigh and she began to make her way back to the palace.

 **Back at the palace**

When Elena made her way back to the palace, she went towards Mateo's workshop and knocked on the door.

"Enter," she heard Mateo's voice before opening the door. When she walked in, she saw Mateo on the ground knocked out and quickly went to his aid. "Mateo! Get up," she shouted but to no avail.

As soon as she notice he wasn't getting up, Elena heard footsteps coming towards her and she looked up to see who it was. Princess Valentina.

I want my rematch, bitch motherlover," she demanded taking out her drum wand.

"What did you do to my friend," Elena asked getting up.

"I pulled the Super Val Torres Method on him, motherlover," Valentina said.

"What's with the language, and what the hell is the Super Val Torres Method," Elena asked.

"My drum wand is the Super Val Torres Method and I want my rematch now," Valentina said taking out her drum wand.

"You can't defeat me," Elena said attempting to pull out her Scepter of Light. But failed due to Valentina smacking her with her drum wand.

Knowing that her work was done, Valentina raised her drum wand up and said, "Guess I win this magic duel." Suddenly, she didn't see Elena get up quickly, aiming her scepter at the back of her head. She smirked and disagreed on what Valentina said about her winning and casted her exploding element on her finishing her for good.

 **This story's been discontinued due to failure of bringing back character: Valentina.**

* * *

 **Tom: Guess it's safe to say Valentina deserved that explosion to her head.**

 **Isiah: Yeah.**

 **Tom: This has been one hell of a story.**

 **Isiah: Yep, and there will be more to come very soon. But until then, we hope you've enjoyed this fun random story. If you haven't seen the new Mateo/Elena story called Ready for Round 2, please check that out and show that some support.**

 **Tom: On that note, please don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments as always. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***Victor is taking a walk when he ends up bumping into Fiero***

 **Victor: Watch where you're going, motherlover.**

 **Fiero: What'd you say motherlover?!**

 ***Fiero pulls out his drum wand while Victor pulls out a Micro SMG***

 **Fiero: What did you say motherlover?!**

 **Victor: Break yourself fool!**

 ***Victor and Fiero starts fighting each other***

 **Carla: Uh, wow.**


End file.
